


Babylove

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas 2k18 [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, No Plot, PWP, not even a little, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Stan, Mike, and Bill have some fun after a long day apart





	Babylove

Stan stretched out on the bed post-shower, sighing contentedly as the knot in his back popped. He looked over at the clock, pouting when he realized that he still had 20 minutes before Mike and Bill were home from work. He bit his lip, picking up his phone and opening their group chat. 

**Little Lamb:** _ come home soon I have a surprise for you.  _

**Hummingbird:** _ I’ll be home in 20 minutes sweetness <3  _

**Baby love:** _ Same here :*  _

Stan squeaked happily, slipping out of bed. He stood in front of the large mirror in their bedroom, tilting his head as he looked at his reflection. He skimmed his fingertips down his chest, stopping to tease his nipples. He moaned softly, letting one hand wander downwards over his flat stomach and down between his legs. He whimpered, giving himself a few strokes. He paused for a moment, reaching into their bedside drawer to grab the lube. Popping the cap, he settled on his knees and leaned forward, bracing himself on his arm as he reached behind himself, working a finger in, “Mikey...Billy…” he sighed breathlessly as he added more lube and worked in a second finger. 

“Hey, little lamb,” Mike’s warm voice floated to him from the doorway. 

Stan looked up, cheeks pink, “Couldn’t w-wait,” he moaned, lifting his hips as his scissored fingers inside of him, “Been-” he gasped again, “been waiting all afternoon for you to come home.” 

Mike chuckled softly, slipping off his jacket and setting it down on the chair, “This is a sight to come home too…” He stroked his fingers over Stan’s back as Stan took his fingers out. 

“Need your fingers, Mikey,” he whined, clinging to Mike as he picked him up off the floor. Mike tossed him onto the bed and he giggled softly. Mike unbuttoned his shirt, letting his slip off his muscular arms, before undoing his slacks and pushing them off. Stan shivered with anticipation, eyes raking over his boyfriend’s toned body. 

Bill appeared in the doorway, a smirk on his face, “Did you start without us baby?” he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. 

“I found him kneeling on the floor, two fingers deep moaning our names,” Mike climbed up on the bed, straddling Stan before leaning and capturing his mouth in a tender kiss, “I was almost tempted to stay quiet so I could watch a little more…” 

Stan looped his arms around Mike’s neck and arched up into him, “My hummingbird and my baby love. Treating me so well,” he kissed him happily as Bill stripped off the rest of his clothes and crawled up onto the bed next to them, laying on his side. 

“So beautiful angel,” Bill kissed his neck softly as Mike rolled off of Stan and pulled him up. 

“Hey there darling,” Mike pulled Bil into his lap and kissed him. 

Bill laughed, kissing back, “Hey yourself hot stuff,” he murmured, nibbling at Mike’s lower lip. 

Mike squeezed his ass, dipping his head down to mouth at Bill’s neck, grazing his teeth over his collarbone. Bill groaned, head falling back as he ground down against Mike.

“Oh fuck Mikey, fuck me,” Bill gasped kissing him roughly again. 

Mike gently pulled back, slipping off the bed to get the lube off the floor. Stan crawled on top of Bill, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

“Billy,” he purred, grinding their hips together, “Wanna suck your cock…” He licked his lower lip, kissing him sweetly, “Please let me suck your cock?” 

Bill gasped, “I have a better idea,” he smirked, “Sit up and turn around. 

“What are you-Oh,” Stan blushed as Bill kneaded his fingers into his ass, “Yes please,” he murmured, turning away and leaning over to lick a bead of precum off Bill’s cock, moaning at the salty taste, before taking him deeper into his mouth. He hummed softly as he set a steady pace, bobbing his head. Bill grabbed his hips, dragging him backward and licking a broad stripe over his hole. 

Stan whined softly, pulling off, gasping, “Oh fuck Billy…” he dropped his head onto his hip with a sob as Mike crawled in between Bill’s legs, licking a line up Bill’s cock. 

“Is Billy taking good care of you little lamb?” Mike murmured, kissing him lightly before popping the cap open and worked a finger into Bill. 

Stan nodded kitten licking the head of Bill’s cock, “Treats me so well,” he sighed softly, moaning as Bill grabbed his hips fucking his tongue into him, “So good to me…” 

Mike kissed his inner thigh, “Mmm good,” he whispered adding a second finger, grinning as Bill moaned, pulling away from Stan, a string of curses flooding from him. 

“Mikey oh fuck. Fuck please more,” Bill groaned as Stan slipped off of him, moving to sit behind him, resting his head in his lap. 

Mike added a third finger, kissing him gently, “So good for me sweetheart. Always so good for me…” he whispered, pulling back to roll the condom on, “So good baby,” he pushed in, burying his face in Bill’s neck. 

Stan leaned forward and kissed Bill’s forehead, “Mikey look at our sweet baby love...he takes your cock so well,” he brushed Bill’s bangs out of his face, “You’re so beautiful Billy,” he murmured, kissing his temple, poking out his tongue against the cluster of freckles behind his ear. Mike leaned in kissing Bill again, thrusting his hard into Bill who moaned loudly, clutching at Stan’s hand.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Bill groaned, pressing his face into Stan’s thigh. He panted heavily, “I’m gonna come. Mikey stop. Stop I’m gonna come.” he gasped as Mike pulled out. Bill flipped over, grabbing Stan’s waist and pulling him flat on his back, slipping a finger inside him. 

“Baby you’re still so loose,” he purred, kissing him softly. 

Stan giggled softly, “Wanted to make sure I was ready for you,” he propped himself up on his elbows as Mike pressed a kiss to Bill’s cheek and rolled the condom on to him. Stan wrapped his legs around his waist, sighing as Bill sank into him, “Always feels so good.” 

Bill nodded, “Think you can take us both?” he cooed softly, “Want me and Mikey inside of you?” 

Stan shook his head, “C-can’t,” he gasped, “But I want- of fuck fuck Billy just like that,” he kissed him messily, “Want you both to come in me…” 

Bill kissed back, pulling out and slipping the condom off, “Me first…” he nipped at his jaw, slipping back inside of him, groaning, “Fuck...fuck Stanny. Such a good boy for me…” 

Stan whimpered, wrapping his legs around Bill’s hips, “Billy...oh my god Billy,” he voice broke on the second syllable, high pitched moans escaping him as Bill thrust his hips in over and over, “Come in me baby,” he pulled him into a messy kiss, “‘m so close please fill me up, Billy.” 

Bill groaned, dropping his face into Stan’s neck, hips stuttering as he spilled inside of him, “hold it, baby. You want both of us to come in you, you gotta hold it inside of you until Mikey finishes.” 

Stan moaned and nodded, “Will. I will. Please,” he whined as Bill pulled out of him. He looked up, blushing as Bill and Mike both looked down at him. Mike smiled softly at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Wanna ride me, Sugar?” 

Stan nodded eagerly, as Mike lay down on the bed, laughing softly as Stan scrambled into his lap. 

“Already fucked once and still so needy,” he ran the pad of this thumb over Stan’s cheekbone, “I love you my little lamb.” 

Stan kissed his palm, “I love you too hummingbird,” he sighed happily as Mike lined up with his hole. He arched back, sinking down onto him, “Feel so good in me…” 

Mike grabbed his ass teasing the rim of his hole, “Look at you sweetheart taking it so well for me,” he purred. 

Stan grabbed his shoulder bouncing in his lap, little ‘uhs’ slipping out of him as he arched his back, nails digging into his chest, “M-Mikey just like that,” he moaned, “Gonna cum…” 

Mike leaned up, pressing kisses to his collarbone, hand sliding up to tease his nipples, “Come for me sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing him softly, “Let me hear you.” 

Stan gasped, moaning as he spilled against Mike’s chest, “Fill me up, Mikey. Please,” he babbled, “Please fill me up. I want it so badly. I need it in me so bad. Please let me have your come,” he begged. 

Mike rolled his hips up, pulling him closer, “What do you think Billy? Does he deserve more?” 

Bill crawled next to them, hooking his chin over Stan’s shoulder, “Let him have it honeybee,” he cooed softly, “Love seeing him all full.”

Mike laughed softly, watching Stan tremble as Bill sucked a mark on his neck, “Want me to fill you up little lamb?”

Stan nodded, letting his head fall back against Bill’s shoulder, “Need it…” he moaned breathlessly, “Please please please please,” he bounced in Mike’s lap. 

Mike pulled him into a kiss, groaning as he came deep inside of Stan, hips rolling through the aftershocks. Stan collapsed against his chest, Bill curling over his back. The smaller man allowed himself to relax, safe in the arms of his lovers. Bill pressed a kiss to his sweat-damp curls and pulled him closer. 

“Bath time?” 

Stan shook his head, reaching to tangle his fingers between Mike and Bill’s, “No. Wanna stay like this. Cuddles first,” he sighed happily. 

Mike chuckled softly as Stan rolled off his chest, snuggling into his side as Bill nuzzled into his chest, throwing his arm Stan. All three of them snuggled closer together, slowly drifting off into a sleepy post-coital haze, safe in each other’s arms. 


End file.
